


Symbiotic

by MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: Even as he gathers power, Megatron still has certain appetites that he needs to sate and the discovery of a lone Autobot femme provides the perfect means to do just that. And luckily for him, Soundwave is more than happy to join in the fun.Contains graphic scenes of rape, don't like, don't read.





	Symbiotic

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from but I decided to write it down. Darker than what I usually do. Funnily enough, I've written evil Megatron before but not so much Soundwave. That's an interesting change anyway. 
> 
> This won't be for everyone, it's got warning for a reason.
> 
> Please leave a comment about what you think.

“Link established,” the navy blue Mech informed his leader in his monotone.

“Very well Soundwave,” a bulky gun metal grey Mech responded, moving to a large screen, hands clasped behind his back as a picture appeared.

Megatron’s scarlet red optics narrowed as the live footage showed the destruction of part of the underground travel system. Shattered buildings stood next to various gaping holes with a few plumes of smoke. It was not something he had directly ordered, while his organisation had come far since his initial rebellion, there were still plenty of pockets of dissidents who lashed out on their own.

Right now, Megatron was considering bringing this particular band of malcontents into his ever growing army but first, he wished to learn more about them. Just what kind of destruction had they wrecked, what were they fighting against and what could he use to convince them to be on his side.

They had certainly made their mark on this particular area, he mused to himself as Laserbeak continued to fly over it, sometimes going low and then shooting back up again. Thanks to Soundwave’s excellent skills, Megatron could communicate with the spy bird and direct him to go where he desired. At first, there was nothing to command, Laserbeak was very good at what he did, instinctively knowing where to go.

It was only when movement caught Megatron’s optics did he type a few commands in.

“What do we have here?” he murmured, watching as some rubble shifted within what appeared to be a collapsed entrance underground.

Laserbeak landed onto a discrete post and continued to film the increasing activity down below. Eventually, pieces of debris suddenly fell away and a head appeared in the newly formed hole. Judging by the helm shape, it was a femme and this was confirmed when the rest of the body followed as she pulled herself out onto the ground. Her body was a sliver blue with her helm being a darker shade of blue as well as her hands and a few other parts. He noted instantly the blue optics and red Autobot insignia on one upper arm.

Judging by her slightly battered and very dusty appearance, she’d been caught in the raid and had only just freed herself. Megatron waited for others to emerge but no one did and the femme gave no indication she expected anyone else to follow. She collapsed upon a broken slab, looking exhausted while also glancing around at her surroundings.

But as Laserbeak had already shown, there was no one there, either they had fled, were offlined or perhaps buried somewhere in the rubble like the femme had been. But for the moment, she was completely on her own.

“Soundwave, my old friend,” Megatron purred, red optics fixed on the screen. “How would you like to go on a little hunt?”

………………

They made good progress in reaching the site and thanks to Laserbeak, were kept appraised of both the femme’s activities and what was happening in the surrounding area. So far, no Autobots or anyone else had shown up although no doubt that would change. But with Laserbeak keeping watch on high and some of Soundwave’s other little minions patrolling, there would be no danger to them.

“Target, near,” Soundwave stated over the comms and Megatron nodded. They didn’t know what special abilities this femme might possesses, she might have enhanced hearing or something of that sort.

“I will acquire her, you ready yourself to subdue her,” Megatron ordered, they should be right behind her.

Soundwave inclined his head and Megatron forged ahead, a smirk gracing his features. Excitement was coursing through his wires, he had not indulged in one of these little hunts in a while, either too busy or the right opportunity had not arisen. But it most assuredly had now.

With no warning from Laserbeak, he carefully looked around the edge of a destroyed wall and saw the femme making her way across the broken street. It was not possible to transform around here, there was too much debris and perhaps she was wary of attracting attention. Megatron’s smirk widened, that was a battle she had already lost.

All of his attention was on her as he moved around the wall and made his rapid approach to her. He held himself low to decrease the chances of her spotting him but the closer he got, the faster he became. For such a heavy Mech, his steps were remarkably light, something he’d developed long ago as a miner and now put to excellent use.

The first she knew about his presence was when a heavy hand clapped itself over her mouth and a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist, lifting the femme off her feet. A moment of shock and then she started struggling furiously in his grasp, yanking at his hands, hitting and scratching madly.

“What’s a lovely little femme like you doing out here, all alone?” Megatron whispered mockingly into her audio as she screamed behind his hand. “You should take better care, you never know who you might meet.”

Grinning, he carried her over to where Soundwave was waiting in the shadow of a destroyed building.

“She’s all yours,” Megatron said, letting his officer take the femme into his arms but helpfully keeping a hand pressed to her mouth. No point in taking any chances.

His visor brightening, Soundwave’s held her in place with one arm and grabbed her helm with his free hand. Small wires appeared out of his fingertips and attached them to her forehead, glowing as Soundwave began his task. Her struggles started to become weaker, with two Mechs holding her, she could not break Soundwave’s hold on her and with Megatron gripping her chin while covering her mouth, she could not even cry for help.

It might be assumed that Soundwave was taking the struggling young femme over completely, bending her to his will until she became docile and obedient. Ready to serve them and willing to do anything they desired. But in fact, Megatron did not desire that at all, it was quite the reverse. Soundwave was currently programming their pet to fight as hard as she could, to struggle no matter how tired, humiliated or sore she became. Neither of them desired a lifeless doll which would simply lie there, they wanted fire and the desperate struggle to survive.

Really, the only caveat Soundwave was including was a certain ‘no biting’ rule.

“Good,” Megatron said softly as the femme slumped to the ground, the process was complete. She was still conscious but in an exceedingly dazed state.

“Strong will,” Soundwave informed him. “A fighter in personality and body.”

“You could feel her, couldn’t you?” Megatron asked, referring to her emotional state and received a nod.

If Megatron wished to actually _feel_ another’s emotions, it would involve a spark merge and that would leave him a touch too vulnerable. But it was different for Soundwave, he could literally drink in the waves coming from an emotional bot. He was no succubus but being a telepath meant he was gifted with many unusual abilities.

So when a bot, be they Mech or Femme, was emotionally charged Soundwave drew in those emotions like an organic might draw in smoke. Absorbing them into his being and feeding on them. No wonder he wasn’t a fan of cold bots, they didn’t give him much. But someone like the femme before them? Oh yes, she could give him exactly what he wanted, so much so that he could become aroused and overload on the storm of her feelings alone.

But luckily for Soundwave, Megatron was more than happy to share some physical pleasure.

“Soundwave,” he commanded in his rasping voice, a cruel smirk on his features. “Bring our new pet along, I know the perfect place we can play.”

“As you command, Megatron,” the other intoned, pressing a fist to his spark before bending down to left the groaning femme into his arms.

She’d be out of it for a bit more, plenty of time for them to get everything set up.

…………

“She appears to be coming round,” Megatron murmured conversationally, watching the femme who lay on the old berth and was showing more signs of life. “Ready for some fun, Soundwave?”

“Affirmative,” Soundwave agreed, looking coolly down at her. It was dark down here but there was enough artificial light to illuminate their naked bodies as they stood over their new pet. She still retained her armour but that would soon change.

Megatron turned to grin at his subordinate.

“Have I ever told you how enjoyable these little excursions are with you, Soundwave?”

The visored Mech nodded, he had removed his lower face mask but still hid his optics. Turning to his leader, he suddenly dropped to his knees, head bowed.

“I live to serve,” he intoned respectively.

“I know Soundwave,” Megatron said, placing a hand on his officer’s head for a moment before saying. “Rise, my loyal solider.”

With any other, Megatron would demand more but Soundwave had proven his loyalty again and again. He freely offered a show of submission and respect and while Megatron accepted his dominance over the other, he also offered respect in return by biding him to arise without ceremony. The likes of Starscream would not get off so easily, that was for sure.

“Uh,” the femme groaned, struggling to sit up, face screwed up in discomfort.

“Welcome back, my dear,” Megatron greeted and she raised her head in shock and no small amount of fear.

Her optics took in their naked forms and there was only one reason they would be like that.

“I believe you are a little overdressed,” Megatron continued with a leer, Soundwave standing silently by his side. “Allow us to assist you in removing that unnecessary armour.”

“No, get away!” she shrieked at him, trying to scramble back but the two Mechs were already reaching for her.

She cried out again and kicked as her arms were seized and she was yanked up. Her cries were cut off when Soundwave clamped a hand over her mouth and held her in place while Megatron began roughly removing her armour, tossing it far away from the berth. She could still lash out with her feet, but it didn’t deter Megatron in the slightest, he just shoved them away.

“Feisty little thing,” Megatron laughed as she tried to kick him in the face.

“Affirmative,” Soundwave confirmed as the femme tried to bite him but found she could not do it properly. Her optics widened in confusion, she didn’t understand what was going on.

Megatron grinned, this was indeed going to be enjoyable. He reached for the final piece of armour which covered her groin and this earned even more frantic struggles. It was all for naught though as he wrenched it off and threw it to one side, revealing the lovely looking valve. Shoving her thighs apart, he admired how clean and pristine it looked. No sign of infection or old injuries, just a normal valve. It actually had a ring of bioluminescent dots around it and he knew they would light up when aroused.

“Excellent,” he purred, taking her thighs in a painful grip and leaning forward to lick that pretty little valve. He wanted to taste her before the main event and find out if she was as delicious as he thought.  She flinched at his touch but Soundwave was holding her too firmly, all she could do was squirm as Megatron lightly kissed her valve lips, running his glossia along the trembling rim.

She whined in protest when he started suckling her valve lips, trying to coax some lubricant from her. He grinned, he could already taste some sweet fluid, she was becoming nicely stimulated but he wanted to take this further. Baring his denta, he lightly nibbled upon her and chuckled as she tried to buck away in shock at his action.

Above him, Soundwave made a small rumbling noise that Megatron identified as pleasure. Ah, so he was already starting to get off already, this femme must be letting off some powerful emotions. He started probing further into her valve which was rapidly becoming moist and then slick. As he’d suspected, she did indeed taste delicious, sweet with just a little tang to it. Tasting a new plaything was always an interesting experience, they never tasted exactly the same.

“Soundwave,” he murmured, after giving the valve a deep suck. “You must taste her.”

Saying this, he let go of her legs and straightened, taking in her flushed and frightened expression while Soundwave’s lower face was set in a neutral expression. That didn’t fool Megatron for a moment, he just gave him a knowing look before leaning around the femme to kiss his subordinate with lips smeared with the femme’s fluid.

His loyal Third accepted the gift, licking the fluid off his leader’s mouth and humming slightly in enjoyment.

“Shall I give you a turn?” he queried, fingers swiping at the open valve before bringing them back to his own lips to suck.

Soundwave cocked his head slightly, briefly thinking it over before nodding.

Megatron grinned before jabbing his fingers at the valve, causing a muffled squeak to come from their prisoner. Looking down, he was amused to see some of biolights around the valve ring were flashing, she was definitely getting aroused.

“Ready?” Megatron questioned, moving to Soundwave’s side and a moment later, they had switched positions with Megatron now wrenching the femme’s arm behind her back while muffling her cries with his hand. He just loved the sounds a gagged femme made, those helpless moans and stifled cries, it was just music to his audio. Her free hand fruitlessly tried to pull his hand off his mouth but she was not strong enough to do so.

Soundwave knelt down, seizing her knees to avoid any kicks and bringing his mouth to her valve. Megatron smirked as he felt the femme shudder against his grip as her valve was teased and probed, Soundwave’s glossia plunging into it’s depth. Watching it was rather arousing and Megatron licked his captive’s neck, feeling a fresh shudder. He shifted a little, he was becoming steadily harder as he inhaled the femme’s heady scent and listening to her moans of discomfort and arousal.

The kneeling Mech continued his exploration of her valve, causing more lights to flash a bright blue against her sliver protoform. Megatron didn’t interfere, by the time his subordinate was done, she would be nicely lubed up. Then his aching spike could get some much needed relief.

“Such a sensitive femme,” he chuckled, grinning down at her legs were little trails of fluid were running down thanks to Soundwave’s ministrations.

She growled and jerked in his grasp making him laugh.

“Soundwave,” he chuckled. “I think our little pet is getting a big needy.”

This caused Soundwave to pull away, his mouth dripping and to straighten up. Megatron was exceedingly amused to see how stiff the other Mech was becoming, his ribbed spike half erect now. He grasped the femme by her hips and pulled her closer for a kiss. Megatron held both arms tightly as she struggled against being kissed by a Mech covered in her own fluids but Soundwave was not going to be denied. She couldn’t even lean away, Megatron was right against her back so all she could do was whine in a muffled way.

The grey Mech gripping her suddenly growled, his arousal was reaching it’s peak and it demanded to be sated. Soundwave knew what that meant or perhaps he could sense his leader’s rising aggression and he instantly acted. The femme suddenly found herself thrown onto the berth and before she could gather her wits, Soundwave had yanked her arms above her head as he knelt behind her while Megatron was between those stained thighs, grinning down at her.

“Much better,” he purred, leaning down to kiss the lips smeared with transfluid.

When he released her, licking his lips as he did so, she snarled. “You bas….!”

“Now, now,” he interrupted, slamming a palm across her mouth, silencing the curse. “That’s no way to speak to your masters.”

Her brilliant blue optics glared hatefully at him as his free hand fondled her chest, lingering on the places where fuel could be produced for sparklings. Femmes were particularly well designed at producing nutritious sparkling fuel, they actually had two nubs while Mechs generally only had a single fuel line. Indeed, a femme’s chest could become delightfully swollen and sensitive once they had birthed a sparkling.

They were not swollen with developing fuel but they were still enjoyable to grope and squeeze.

“Like what you see, pet?” he questioned, leaving off her chest to gesture towards his equipment.

His spike, he was proud to say, was both large and thick although it was not so ribbed as Soundwave’s. He only had a single strip that was ribbed but he had added the addition of a ring piercing for added stimulation. He hoped she appreciated it as much as he did.

“Good,” he purred as her optics widened. “And soon you will love it.”

Leaning forward to brace himself, he thrust into the slick valve with a low moan. Primus, she was tight, probably because neither of them had properly used their fingers to loosen her up first. He put more effort into pushing until he was completely buried in the moaning femme’s valve. She’d shrieked behind his hand initially but was now moaning loudly at the feel of a fat spike pressing into her.

Shame he couldn’t see those biolights, they must be flashing wildly right about now.

“Oh yes!” he grunted, head bowed as he adjusted to the tight warmth squeezing him so wonderfully right now.

Something touched his hand and he raised his optics to see Soundwave indicating that he could take over gagging the femme so Megatron could concentrate fully on fragging her. The grey Decepticon grinned before shifting his hand so Soundwave could replace it with his own. Now with both hands bracing him on the hard berth, he could set about thrusting into that tiny valve with gusto.

With every hard thrust, the femme let out a little squeak but there was no escape for her. He gazed into the scrunched up face, optics closed as she continued to squirm helplessly beneath him, helping him to ride her. Wickedly, he reached back and pinched her exterior node and laughed as her optics flew open at the nipping pain he’d just caused her.

“Hmm, like a bit of rough, do you?” he sneered, panting slightly now.

He pinched the node again and she flinched, moaning at the pain coming from the sensitive area. Laughing, he rubbed it between two fingers before nipping once more, sighing as her valve rippled in response to the painful stimulation he was providing.

“You’ll enjoy her Soundwave,” he chuckled, grasping a leg to hook it up so he could thrust deeper. She wasn’t so tight now, he could thrust with ease and he growled as his charge built up.

His fellow hunter made a strangled noise, poor Mech must be getting overwhelmed right now. Well, his turn would come soon enough, Megatron just needed a bit longer in his femme’s valve. He wanted to go deeper, hit the gestational chamber if he could but she was still so tight, it felt as though she was denying him. No one denied him anything, he just picked up the pace, forcing the straining valve to accommodate his swelling spike with it’s pierce ring skimming the femme’s insides.

“Argh!” he growled, it was almost here, just a little bit more.

With a roar, he finally thrust into overload, his spike shooting out a thick volley of cum deep into his pet’s valve. And it didn’t stop, it seemed to go on forever while he snarled away before roughly kissing his femme.

“Mmphh!” she cried against his lips as the sensation of his burning hot load sent her into an unwilling overload.

Megatron snarled as her valve tightened around him even as he rode out his own overload and reached down to bite the join between her neck and shoulder. She gasped in pain but she was too far gone to cry out properly. They both shuddered as charge crackled all over their naked bodies while Megatron continued to pump into the femme’s valve. Finally, it all settled down and Megatron slumped onto of his moaning femme, feeling condensation running down their bodies.

Raising his head slightly, he spied Soundwave grasping his spike, he appeared to be forcing back his own overload. His poor loyal spy was in sore need of some attention and Megatron was happy to give it. Sitting up with his spike still firmly embedded in a valve, he grinned down at the panting, flushing femme. She hadn’t even noticed Soundwave wasn’t holding her down anymore, her optics were dim in the post overload haze. Such a delightful creature.

“Come Soundwave,” he murmured, pulling out of the femme who groaned at the loss. “You’ve waited long enough.”

There was a quirk of lips and a wry, “Affirmative” before they both moved. The femme was barely coming out of her haze before she’d been turned over onto her front, aft forced into the air as she was made to kneel. She lifted her head to see Megatron smiling down at her, he was also kneeling.

“Ready for more?” he asked and she looked around in horror to see Soundwave grasping her hips, readying to thrust his erect, throbbing spike into her. Her mouth opened, ready to scream or curse, it didn’t matter as Megatron took that opportunity to shove his spike in.

The move shocked her and he enjoyed the expression on her face as she mentally willed herself to bite down as hard as she could muster. But no matter how hard she wished it, her body wouldn’t obey and he could easily continue to slide forwards.

She whimpered as her lips were stretched almost painfully as the spike was forced further in. He gripped her head firmly, she had no chance of dislodging him even though her hands were free. They helplessly had to grab onto his thighs just to support herself.

“Hnn!” she moaned as Soundwave’s hot spike slid into her from behind until he was all the way in.

The telepath sighed in relief, very happy now that he had a tight valve to relieve himself in. He gave a hard thrust, making her jerk forward and gag as Megatron’s spike hit the back of her throat. This just pleased Megatron and he lifted a hand to massage at her neck.

“I would start sucking if I was you,” he warned her. “Otherwise we can make this unpleasant.”

He harshly thrust into her, ignoring the pained whine and growling. “Now do it.”

With no other choice, she was forced to do as he did, sucking away at his spike as it started to regain it’s erection. Meanwhile, Soundwave kept up a hard pace, no doubt his overload would be as explosive as Megatron’s had been. He ignored the femme’s tears, she should be grateful for being so utterly filled by spike.

Luckily for her, watching Soundwave frag her mercilessly was enough to soon send Megatron into a new overload.

“Swallow it!” Megatron snarled, his fingers digging painfully into the femme, he would not take his spike out until it was licked clean.

Thickly moaning, she had to obey, crying as she swallowed down his thick hot cum. Even after she’d done that, he forced her to suck and lick the spike until he could feel nothing remaining. Only then did he pull out, watching as she gasped in relief and distress.

“Oohh….oww!” she groaned as Soundwave also seemed to reach his peak and soon, she found herself filled to the brim again, Megatron grinning all the way.

Their play continued onwards, Soundwave received his turn at being sucked off, the femme forced between his thighs while Megatron held her head down. Then a few more rounds of interfacing followed, her moans smothered by hard mouths against hers while the other Mech watched, cooling himself down for the next frag. Eventually, they ended up in a position where Megatron sat on the edge of the berth, the femme sitting firmly between his thighs as Soundwave once more probed her overused valve with his glossia.

She was exhausted but the programming Soundwave had forced upon her meant she continued to try and struggle back, even as Megatron held her wrists tightly against her chest while also gagging her. She possessed considerably less energy now but the tired moans of forced pleasure still made themselves heard.

For his part, Megatron was feeling very satisfied, this was one of the best hunts he had ever gone on. There was just something about this femme, he didn’t know if it was her scent, taste, sound or whatever, he just loved playing with her.

And for a few moments, he indulged in a little day dream, imagining taking his pet back with him and locking her away in his berth room. There, her entire existence would revolve around pleasing him and he could play as much as he liked. He could tie her up, gag her and then frag the helpless struggling femme in delightfully creative ways. He would be in complete control of her life, she’d refuel when he permitted it, she would remain free of armour and he could even watch her when she recharged.

He smirked, thinking of her curled up sleeping on a berth, nubile body belonging entirely to him. He’d climb on top, sliding into the defenceless valve and he’d frag her as she slept. Then his little pet would wake up in shock, he’d smother her cries and pound that tight little valve into the ground. That abdomen would be so swollen with his fluid that it would actually be rounded and he could stroke it over and over. The finishing touch would be to shove a plug into that valve and lock it in place, so his hot load would remain in her and no matter how she scrabbled at the plug, she wouldn’t be able to remove it.

Hmm, what a delightful image, the panting moaning femme desperately trying to pull it out but only succeeding in arousing herself to a frustrating degree. And then there were the toys he could use…..

Shaking himself free of his daydream, he smiled wryly. As fun as that fantasy was, it was best left to his imagination while relaxing on his berth, rather than making it a reality. These little ‘hunts’ were infrequent but that made them all the more enjoyable. He could fully immerse himself in the pleasure of having a new toy to play with, something he wouldn’t have with a permanent pet.

Perhaps when he won this war, he would think about setting up a playroom to fill with some choice pets but for now, that was just a distance dream.

“Don’t worry dear,” he purred against her audio as she buried her cheek against his shoulder, tears of humiliation travelling down her cheeks. “It’ll soon be all over.”

In a cruel gesture, he jabbed at her throat, mining it being cut. With a panicked sound, she started to struggle again, terrified that he meant to carry out his taunt. He only laughed at her noises of fear and kissed her neck. She continued to struggle even when Soundwave was finished and now thrusting into her, moaning pitifully.

“Oh pet, I’m sorry for distressing you,” Megatron said in taunting apology even as Soundwave reached for her head. “It was just my little joke. Don’t cry dearest, we don’t hurt you.”

She suddenly stiffened, letting out a long moan causing Megatron to chuckle.

“Ah, I see you’ve discovered Soundwave’s ‘barbs’, eh? Very useful for what he’s going to do next.”

As Soundwave’s fingertips transformed and he attached both all of them to the frozen femme, Megatron added. “You won’t remember any of this, Soundwave is going to lock away your memory. But don’t despair, we will always treasure this time together…and we certainly won’t forget it.”

She tried to shake her head but Soundwave was already working away despite the fact he was still thrusting. Her optics brightened and then dimmed as consciousness slipped away and she fell into darkness.

……………..

“A successful hunt,” Megatron declared, looking down at the unconscious femme’s body.

After Soundwave had ensured she would not remember this encounter, he had finished up with the femme, pumping furiously into her limp form. The two Mechs had enjoyed a brief rest, admiring the cum splattered form of their sleeping pet, occasionally touching her but mostly cooling down. Then had come the less fun but necessary task of cleaning up and putting armour back on, including hers.

Then she had been transported near to where she’d emerged and laid on the ground, some pieces of rubble strewn around and on top of her, to explain away her unconscious state. Soundwave had not only stolen her memory of the event, he’d placed a strong suggestion that she not show her body to a medic or anyone else for several cycles and to thoroughly clean herself. It was possible that someone might deduce what had happened to her but try as she might, she would not be able to conjure up the memory of what happened.

The memory wasn’t gone forever, Soundwave could return it to her should they ever meet again. But doing it this way meant they still had control over her, long after they’d parted ways. She would worry herself over what had occurred and live in fear of not knowing who had attacked her or how many. It was the finishing touch to the hunt.

“You know Soundwave,” Megatron said musingly as they turned to leave. “I rather hope we do come across our little pet again someday.”

There was a flash of a smile before the face mask was firmly reattached.

“I concur, Megatron.”

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. I might continue it, I'm not sure yet. More tags will be added if so.


End file.
